Love's Mysterious Game
by taylorlyles
Summary: Austin and Ally haven't seen each other in years. They're both twenty and doing fine in their lives, but what happens when they're reunited in the weirdest of ways? Can Austin win Ally's heart, or are they forever friends?
1. Chapter 1

**Austin POV**

Dez walked into Austin's apartment with a huge grin on his face. Austin looked up at his best friend and chuckled.

"What's up with you?" He asked. Dez plopped down in a chair.

"I just got you onto a T.V. show...your welcome." He said, barely giving Austin any details at all. The twenty year old looked out the huge window of his apartment.

"Dez, what are you talking about? This is something weird, right?" He asked. Dez laughed.

"No, not at all." He answered with a smirk on his face. He waited for Austin to sit down before he began telling him everything.

**Ally POV**

"Ally! Guess what!" Trish said coming into Sonic Boom excitedly. It was their third store across the country. The business was growing and doing very well. Her and Trish had moved out to California to manage the newest store for her dad.

"What? What? What?" Ally answered, mocking Trish's excitement.

"There's this new show I think you should go on." Ally's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? You know me and my stage fright." She said. Trish laughed and put up her hand to stop any further protesting from Ally.

"I thought Aus-" Trish began, but Ally cut her off immediately. Like she always did when Trish was about to say it.

"Don't you dare say his name." Ally said in a tone that was way past warning mode. Trish took the hint and backed off.

"Anyways, it's a love show. I think it would be fun for you. Get you loosened up a bit. It's also filming right here, so you won't be to far." Ally sighed.

"Trish, I'm not going on a stupid T.V. show to find love. You know those things are all fake. Almost always they don't even end up together." She said as she began emptying boxes of instruments. Trish mentally smacked herself on the forehead. She thought this would have been much easier.

"I dare you." Trish said, after suddenly remembering that Ally Dawson never said no to a dare.

"Hey! That's not fair." Ally said.

"Life's not fair. Come on Alls! It'll be fun." Ally stiffened at the nickname. _He _had given that nickname to her. He was the only one that used to call her that. Trish immediately knew that she had went to far.

"Oh Ally! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say-"

"It's fine. It's over with. I guess I'll do the show," Ally had a sly grin on her face. "If you do it with me! Dare you!" She added before Trish could back out. Trish physically smacked herself on the forehead this time. This wasn't part of the plan.

"You are the most evil twenty year old I know." Trish stated. Ally laughed.

"I learn from the best." She said. "So, when does this show start anyways, we'll need time to pack?"

"Tomorrow night."

"WHAT? Well, how do they know we're on the show?" She asked. Trish didn't know what to say.

"Uh...I signed you up already. And all I have to do is make a simple phone call." She pulled out her cell phone and walked away so that Ally couldn't hear the conversation.

"We're in." Trish said simply. The person on the other end of the line couldn't help the grin on his face.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that! Please, please, please review(: **


	2. Chapter 2

"Well, I'm all packed." Ally said. She was struggling to get her last suitcase down the stairs.

"Melissa, are you sure you're fine with watching the store for me? I mean you did just start a few days ago." Ally said. Melissa sighed, but laughed anyways.

"Ally, I've only known you for a little while, but I can tell that I'm going to have to do something about your constant worrying. I'll be fine. Okay? You go have fun on that show. Whatever it's called. I'll take care of everything here." Ally nodded.

"Who's ready?" Trish asked, walking in.

"Not me, remind me why I'm doing this again?" Ally asked.

"Because, it's an adventure. Something you'll be able to say you did in your lifetime." Ally nodded at Trish's answer, even though it wasn't so convincing.

"So are you ready to play Love's Mysterious Game?" Trish asked hopping up and down.

"Come again?" Ally asked.

"That's what the show's called."

"Love's Mysterious Game. Don't ask." Trish said as she seen Ally's mouth open again. After they loaded up the limo, that the show had sent, they exchanged hugs with Melissa.

"Bye guys! Have fun! Don't be the first to get sent home though!" Melissa called. They laughed and waved back at their new friend. After a twenty minute drive they pulled up to a large mansion sitting on a hill overlooking the city.

"Wow. This is beautiful." Ally said. Trish agreed.

"So, are we the first one's here?" Ally asked. Trish shrugged.

"No clue. Let's go see." They grabbed their luggage and opened the door. They walked into a large living room space with three couches and one loveseat. It was one large room, and the kitchen was visible from it. The kitchen was large also with a small table. The big table for dinners was in a separate room. Trish got a text.

"Okay, our room is upstairs, last one on the left." She said. Ally's eyes snapped back to her best friend.

"How do you know already?"

"They tell you when you sign up for it. Duh." Trish said. Ally seriously needed to stop asking questions. They went upstairs and put their things away. There were three beds set up so that meant they would have another roommate.

"Let's go find his room!" Trish said excitedly. Ally followed her out of the room.

"So, do you know who he is too?" She asked as they walked down the long, and winding stair case.

"Uh no. I'm informative not psychic." Ally just laughed as they finally found a door that they figured to be the mystery guy's room. It had a moon on it. Trish rolled her eyes. 'Really? Could you be anymore obvious?' She thought to herself. Ally ran her fingers across it. 'Please don't let her figure it out.' Trish silently begged any God that was listening to her.

"That's beautiful. It looked like it was painted on there." She stated. They heard a car door slam shut and they ran to the front windows. Many taxis were pulling up to the front. Ally laughed.

"Why the heck did we not get a taxi. Not that I'm complaining. The limo was nice too." She said. Trish just shrugged. She surveyed every girl that stepped out of the cars. 'Surely he wouldn't fall in love with any of these bimbos?' Trish thought worriedly to herself, but then again, he had done more stupid things in his life. Leaving was one of them. Leaving without Ally was a whole different category of stupid. The girls started coming in.

"Oh, you guys got here early." One of the girls said. She was blonde with a good tan. Ally nodded.

"I'm Samantha." She said sticking out her hand. Ally and Trish both shook it.

"I'm Ally."

"Trish." They went through that eighteen more times. Luckily the nice one, Samantha was their third roommate. Ally sighed in relief at that. Samantha seemed nice enough. They sat in their room awhile. Ally noticed a note on the dresser that hadn't been there earlier.

"Hey what's that?" She asked. Trish walked over and read it out loud.

"Ally, Trish, and Samantha. There are three dresses in the closet to fit each of your sizes. Trish you get the green one, Samantha, the pink, and Ally you get the light blue one. Put these on and be downstairs at seven." The girls walked over to the closet and got the dresses out. They all squealed in happiness.

"These are gorgeous." Samantha said.

"Definitely beautiful." Ally agreed. They walked down the hall and found a rather large bathroom with ten showers.

"There's twenty girls here." Ally stated. 'How did they expect twenty girls to share just ten showers?'

"Well, I heard one of the other girls say that already five are going home tonight." Samantha explained. Trish's eyes widened. 'What is he doing?' She thought. Normally on these things you send just three girls home the first night, not five.

"Is that even enough time for him to get to know anyone?" Ally asked. Trish started to get nervous. Samantha better keep it shut. All the other girls already knew, except Ally. Samantha shrugged.

"That's reality T.V. for ya I guess." They all three climbed into the showers. Once finished they helped each other do their hair and make up. Trish thought Ally looked gorgeous. She had her make up done to a soft natural and her hair curled to perfection.

"You're going to stand out to him Ally." Samantha gushed. Ally laughed.

"Yeah right, don't you see everyone else? Their make up is all done up."

"Yeah, but...they look like clowns." Samantha said causing the two girls to laugh.

"I think we're going to be great friends throughout this experience." Trish said after getting her breathing back to normal from laughing so hard. One of the girls came out of the shower a little to quickly and slipped and fell on her butt. This of course caused Samantha, Ally, and Trish to go into another fit of giggles, earning them a glare from the girl.

"Well, I think we just got our first enemy." Ally said laughing. Once finished all of the girls walked out into the living room where there was like a stairs kind of set up for them to stand on.

"What the heck? Where does everything randomly appear from?" One of the girls said.

"My guess is he has someone coming in. Duh." Samantha said. Another glare. Samantha just shrugged it off and turned back to talk to Ally and Trish. Suddenly they heard a car door slam. Everyone was nervous and full of anticipation. 'Poor Ally,' Trish thought. 'She doesn't even know. Maybe I should tell her before he comes in.'

"Ally, I have something I need to tell-"

"Introducing..." A guy in the front said. Ally looked confused for a moment.

"Hey that looks like De-"

"Ally I really need-"

"Austin Moon!" Dez yelled out causing all of the girls to scream and cheer. He walked in and Ally felt her heart stop. He looked just as good as he did when they were sixteen, maybe even better, but she had to admit it hurt to see him. She would never forget what had happened. Sure an average person would move on and get over it, but Ally wasn't average.

"Hey everybody." He said. She noticed something was different about him.

"I'm Austin. We'll be spending a lot of time together, and I'm looking forward to getting to know all of you." He said. She figured it out, he didn't seem as excited as she would guess him to be. He was in a room full of what looked like past cheerleaders. It was always his dream. So why didn't he seem to be not so excited?

"So tonight, each one of you is going to get this guitar pick necklace. If you get eliminated you have to return it. You will wear it at all times." Austin explained. He called down the first girl. He said her name and hugged her before handing her a necklace. Ally watched as the girls all got called down. She was slightly jealous, but she was at least glad his lips were not involved with any of the girls, yet. She sighed. Trish got called down and she noticed Austin grin. He hugged her, Ally could tell he was whispering something to her. She would have to ask Trish about that later. Finally it was Ally's turn. 'Come on Ally, one foot in front of the other. You can do this.' She thought confidently. She walked down the steps and stood in front of him a few feet away. She swallowed thickly and walked the last few steps until she was there, standing in front of him. Something she never thought would be possible in her future. He had a look of shock on his face, he didn't know she was going to be there. He didn't think Ally would ever subject herself to something so ridiculous like a reality love show.

"Hi Ally." He whispered, so quiet that no one else could hear. Trish smiled. This was the moment she had been waiting for, to see them together again.

"Can I have a hug?" He asked. He didn't want to do the whole awkward shake-hug then swap thing they used to do back when they were sixteen. She didn't say anything, she just nodded. He put his arms around her and suddenly she felt that familiar safety that she had been missing for years. The warmth, the comfort that his arms had always given her. She didn't want to let go, and by the look on Austin's face, neither did he.

"I've missed you." He said. She could feel the tears stinging her eyes. 'Please don't let me cry.' She thought. Trish noticed some of the girls rolling their eyes. 'Idiot,' She thought. 'If he's taking this long just to hug her, wonder what else is going to happen. He might just send everyone home tonight.' Trish thought with a smirk on her face. She thought it was great that the other girls were jealous though. Ally turned and let him put the guitar pick necklace on. Ally walked back to her spot and Trish laced an arm through hers to reassure Ally if this was meant to be, she would know very soon. Ally offered her best friend a small smile.

"So. This guy over here," Austin said leaning his head in Dez's direction. "Is Dez." Ally and Trish both exchanged small smiles with their old friend. He was also glad to see them again.

"Dez is here to solve any problems that might be going on in this house. He is also there for you to talk to if someone else is stressing you out or you don't feel like talking to your competition about your great date with me." Austin said with a smile.

'There's that cocky ego he always had.' Ally thought with a smile on her face. He seemed happier now. She had a slight wonder if it was because of her. He seemed depressed until she stood in front of him, now he seemed happy. She didn't know, but Trish knew it was exactly Ally that had made Austin's smile become full of life again. Dez knew too. Only time would tell if Ally could get past what happened, but both Dez and Trish knew she would. If Ally truly hated Austin, she would have walked out the door before he could even get his name out.

**AN: Well, there's chapter two! I hope you all like this so far. and I know this isn't something that would happen on the actual show, obviously, but I wanted to take a different approach!(: Please, please review! Thank you to my first three reviewers:**

**R5forLIFE: Thank you! and I love your name, they're a great band(: **

**auslly4ever: It's funny, because when I was writing this chapter I had just made Dez's first appearance into the show and my email beeped letting me know I had a new email and it was your review about how Dez should join! lol I couldn't not include Dez, it wouldn't be the same! Thanks for the review(: **

**Bubblelina15: Haha I'm sure a lot of people know where it's going after this chapter(: I'm glad you enjoyed!(: **


	3. Chapter 3

After Ally got back in her place Austin continued explaining things.

"Well, you guys are free to do as you please, I will be coming around to visit you and five of you will be going home tonight." He said with an odd look on his face. Ally couldn't place what it was though.

"So, see ya guys in a bit I guess." He said. He turned to talk to Dez and the girls took that as a hint they could go upstairs.

"Trish, what was he saying to you?" Ally questioned as soon as they were in the privacy of their room.

"That he was glad I was here and that with me and Dez it might not be so bad." She said.

"So you knew it was him?" Ally asked. Trish nodded with an ashamed look on her face.

"I'm sorry Ally, I was about to tell you then Dez called him in and it was to late." Trish apologized. Ally shrugged and sat down on her bed.

"It's fine."

"So I'm trying to follow this, I hope I'm right. I'm thinking you guys know Austin on a different level?" Samantha asked. Ally and Trish laughed but nodded.

"How? If I may ask." Samantha said politely.

"We met at my dad's music store. We became partners. I write the songs he sings them. We lost contact when we were seventeen, that's when he became famous." Ally explained. Samantha nodded, even though she felt like there was more to the story.

"So, Ally, what did he say to you?" Trish asked. Ally smiled lightly.

"He asked if he could have a hug," Trish laughed. "And then...he said he has missed me."

"Aawww!" Samantha and Trish said in unison. Ally blushed. There was a light knock on the opened door.

"Hey ladies. What are we gushing about in here?" Ally's eyes met Austin's.

"Oh nothing. Just girly stuff. Stuff you wouldn't have any interest in." Trish said.

"Oh whatever Trish." He said with a laugh.

"So how are we all doing tonight?" He asked.

"Fine." The three answered together causing Austin to laugh.

"So you like the house and everything?" Austin asked them, although Trish could sense he was only interested in Ally's opinion.

"Yeah, everything's great." She said, Samantha and Trish nodded their agreement.

"Hey, Trish, you want to go down to the bathroom with me. We can go ahead and get changed out of these dresses." Samantha offered, Trish knew she purposely did that so Austin and Ally could have time alone. Trish nodded.

"Sure, just let me get my clothes." She gave a knowing look to Ally. Ally watched as her two friends rushed out into the hall laughing like school girls. She smiled and rolled her eyes. Austin got up and closed the door. He walked back over to Ally.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her. She looked him in the eyes, the meanness that had been there once was gone, there was something there but she didn't know what it was.

"Nothing actually." She said quietly.

"You don't have to pretend with me Alls." He said, and suddenly she was in his arms, tears running down her face. He closed his eyes. He knew it wouldn't be long before this conversation was going to happen.

"Why Austin?"

"I don't know Ally." He answered honestly. "I don't know what happened to me that summer."

"You hurt me so much. Those things you said." He nodded and rubbed her back soothingly.

"I want you to know I never meant any of it. I hate myself still today, for saying it." He said.

"In fact, I hated myself as soon as those words left my lips." He said quietly, sadly.

"I kept thinking that it wasn't you saying it. It couldn't have been my Austin." She said. He felt his heart beet faster at her saying her Austin. That made him feel good. Dez knocked on the door then.

"I knew I would find you in here." Dez said in his usual cheerful voice. Austin looked up and Ally wiped her tears.

"What is it Dez?" Austin asked, upset that their intimate moment had been ruined.

"It's time for elimination. You should send home that Carly chick, she reminds me of a female dog." Ally laughed remembering that Carly was the girl that had glared at them for laughing when she fell in the bathroom. Austin gave her a look of curiosity. She smiled.

"I'll tell ya later." He smiled and nodded.

"Hey Dez, can you get everyone for me?"

"Sure thing. Hi Ally, I missed you!" Dez said coming over and hugging her. She laughed.

"Missed you too Dez." The boys went back out into the hall.

"HEY! ELIMINATION IN FIVE MINUTES! BE THERE OR BE SQUARE!" She heard Dez yell and then a laugh from Austin. She smiled. Maybe she was there for a reason. She shut the door and quickly changed into a shorter more causal dress. She walked down the steps and took a spot next to Samantha and Trish.

"Okay. The first girl I need down here is Trish." Ally's eyes widened, he couldn't be sending her best friend home already could he? If that was what he was doing then she was going home too, there was no way she was going to survive this without Trish there to help her. Trish exchanged an odd look with Ally before walking down to Austin.

"Just thought I would let you know...that I'm keeping you here." He said with a smirk on his face.

'Typical Austin,' Ally thought. 'Anything to get on Trish's nerves.' Ally held back a laugh and waited for Trish's reply. Trish smacked Austin lightly on the arm.

"Idiot! Why the hell are you calling me down here if you're keeping me? Isn't this elimination? Yeah, it is. It's not, 'Oh I'm going to call them down if I'm keeping them just to do it.' Trish said, all the girls' eyes went wide, except for Ally and Samantha. Austin doubled over in laughter, Dez did too.

"I do not sound like that!" He said laughing.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said taking her spot next to Ally. He laughed at all of the girls' faces, still twisted up into a look of shock.

"Trish and I have known each other for awhile, so it was a coincidence that she came up to this love show." He said. Ally wondered if he knew that Trish and Dez had this planned out from the start. She had to ask Trish later how she got back in touch with Dez.

"Carly could you please come down." Carly sighed sadly and made her way to Austin. He went on with the normal, 'I don't think it would work out,' or 'We would work better as just friends.' Four other girls who Ally didn't know went home also.

"Then there were fifteen." Samantha said as she plopped down on her bed. Ally laughed.

"Did you see the look on Carly's face?" Trish asked.

"Yeah, priceless." Samantha replied.

"Hey Trish, you know what some of these girls remind me of?" Ally asked. Trish shrugged.

"Sarah." Trish's eyes widened.

"Oh gosh. I severely hated that girl. His worst crush ever." Samantha sat up.

"What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

"Austin had this girl he liked, they dated for like a week. She came up with a name for him, Austykins." Ally said laughing at the memory of his horrified face. Samantha laughed.

"That is hilarious." She said.

They continued talking and realized it was one in the morning. Suddenly, Ally sat up.

"Anyone else hungry?" She asked. The girls walked down to the kitchen. They were shocked to see the freezer door open. They wondered who was up in the middle of the night. They turned on the light and the person jumped about a foot causing them to laugh. They realized it was Austin.

"Same old Austin, doesn't pay attention to his surroundings." Ally said. He glared.

"Yeah yeah. Maybe we should try not to sneak up on people huh?" He said nudging her playfully.

"So watcha got?" She asked sitting on a counter nearby. He surveyed the freezer again.

"Do you realize how loud you people are?" They turned to see Dez shuffling in sleepily.

"What up Dez?" Austin said.

"What do you have to eat Austin?" Trish whisper-yelled.

"Oh right." He looked through the freezer again.

"Ice cream, ice cream, um ice cream, and more ice cream." Ally didn't fully believe him. She hopped off of the counter and stood on her tip toes to peek over his bare shoulder. Since when does he not wear a shirt? She thought.

"Geez, you do have a lot of ice cream. Keep eating like that and you're not going to have those six pack abs for to long." She said smacking his abs lightly. He grinned.

"Aww you noticed." Samantha, Trish, and Dez laughed. They all sat and ate ice cream.

"So the camera men return tomorrow at six." Dez said. Everyone nodded absent-mindedly. Ally's stomach churned. She hated the thought of all the camera men, but she wasn't ready to leave Austin just yet.

"Oh and I have a challenge for tomorrow." Austin said with a wiggle of his eyebrows. Ally sighed. That was never a good sign, it meant he had something up his sleeve.

"Well this can't be good." Trish said.

"So Samantha. I figure that Trish and Alls here has told you we knew each other way back when?" Austin asked. She nodded.

"Yep, I know everything Austykins." His eyes widened. He turned to Ally.

"You didn't." She grinned.

"Oh I did." She said.

"Ally Marie Dawson. You said you wouldn't tell anyone about that horrible girl." He said shuddering at the mere thought of her.

"But I didn't make any promises." She said with a smirk on her face.

"Okay I'll give you that." He said. He stood and stretched. "Well night ladies and Dez." He said leaving the kitchen.

"Dez, do you know what he has planned for tomorrow?" Ally whispered.

"I heard that!" They heard Austin call back. Everyone looked down at the ice cream all trying to hold back laughter. 'Maybe this won't be so bad after all?' Ally thought to herself as they girls went back to their room.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm having a lot of fun writing it. So if you any have seen any love shows maybe you could suggest a challenge for Austin to have all the girls do? Please and thank you! oh and tell me what you thought! Now here are replies to reviews(: **

**GabbyDJesus: Thanks! I'm glad you like it so far!**

**ctiger: Thanks for the review! And don't worry in each chapter Austin or Ally will have a small memory or something along the lines that will drop hints about what happened, but then in a few chapters from now, I'm going to have Ally have the full memory of what happened. And yeah she's definitely uncomfortable with public things, and I'm having a little trouble writing that kind of personality trait as I've never really written it before, but I'm hoping when I really include the camera men that it will show more of her nervous side.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!(: **


	4. Chapter 4

The girls woke up at five in the morning. They decided to do that because they noticed everyone else in the house loved to use up all of the hot water. They all basically slept walked down the stairs.

"Whoa what are you guys up so early for?" Austin asked coming through the front door.

"They like to steal hot water." Samantha said.

"Ah I gotcha."

"Hey, Austin can I talk to you for a minute?" Ally asked quietly. She noticed he had just come back from a jog.

"Ugh you're all sweaty." She said. He grinned.

"At least I'm not orange this time." She laughed. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"Well, I just wanted, well I thought you should know. Trish and Dez set this up." She said.

"What?" He asked, not quite following.

"Well, Dez bumped into Trish a few days after he told you about the show. So naturally he told her about it and boom Trish and I are brought here." She explained.

"Ah I see. Well, even though I used to hate when they meddled, I'm kinda happy they did." He said sheepishly. She smiled.

"Me too." He was about to go for a hug.

"Do you not forget anything? Like I said a long time ago, when you're less sweaty!" She said running around him and into the bathroom. He laughed as he made his way to his room.

"Ally is that you?" Samantha called from the shower next to her.

"Yeah. I was talking with Austin."

"About?" Trish asked.

"Geez nosey. About how you and Dez set this up." Trish laughed nervously.

"Yeah sorry. Again."

"It's fine Trish, Austin and I both agreed that we're happy you guys did it. I think both of us were just to scared to contact the other." She said thoughtfully. Trish and Samantha agreed. Little did they know though that one of the girls was in the bathroom also at the time they were.

Once everyone was ready they met Austin in the living room.

"Okay, so hockey is a big part of my life." Austin explained.

"So today I thought we would break off into teams and play a few rounds." He said. All the girls cheered.

"So, make two teams and Dez and I will choose who we'll join." He said. Ally, Trish, and Samantha just sat around waiting for other girls to come up and ask to be with them and they did. They were Lacey, Leslie, Melanie, Brenna, and Jessica. They seemed nice enough so the three girls joined. The other team was Liz, Michelle, Sarah, Devin, Taylor, Stephanie, and Becky.

"Okay this team, you are the red team. You guys are the blue team." Austin said, he pointed at Ally's team first.

"Dez you wanna be on the blue team right?" It took Dez a second to understand that Ally was on the red team.

"Yeah, blue team is gonna crush them!" He said getting the blue team excited.

"Cool, I'll be on the red team." He said. He winked at Ally and she smiled.

"So, shall we go to the ice rink?" Everyone agreed and they all got into two different limos." The girls pushed and shoved to get in by Austin so Ally, Trish, and Samantha were pushed to the back. Samantha got a little annoyed by them.

"So immature." She muttered. Trish and Ally easily agreed. Austin got sat between Lacey and Leslie and he kept looking across to Ally.

"So Austin, did you ever play hockey in high school?" Lacey asked in a sickly sweet voice. It made Ally want to throw up.

"Uh no, we didn't have a team." He said in a monotone voice. She continued talking his ear off. Ally got into conversation with Samantha and Trish. They asked Samantha about her home life and later she asked them about both of theirs.

"Well, we are finally here!" Austin said in relief. He got up quickly and walked onto the parking lot. Once again Ally and the girls were pushed to the back. She was about to get out when a hand held itself out to her. She grabbed it and smiled up at Austin.

"Thank you." She said. He smiled.

"Okay so let's play some hockey!" He said excitedly. They all rushed in and got geared up.

"Austinnnn how do you stand this. It's so hot in all this stuff." Leslie whined. He ignored her complaints as they got out onto the ice. It seemed that Lacey, Ally, Samantha, and Trish were the only ones who knew how to skate on the red team. Austin figured they would lose, but shockingly they won all three rounds. He waited patiently while the girls all got changed out of their gear. When they came out he began talking.

"Okay you guys did amazing out there. Since the red team won, I am taking four of you out on a date. I picked the four based on your attitude throughout the game." He explained.

"I pick Ally, Sam, Trish, and Lacey." He said. They all smiled and each got to hug him.

"The rest of you have earned a night of rest. There is a picnic set up by the pool for you. So please enjoy!" He said. He took Ally's and Lacey's hands and the other two followed them out to the limo. He wished he could just hold Ally's, but he had to make this somewhat real. Austin watched Ally in the limo and he could tell she was nervous with the camera man there. He wished he knew a way to calm her down. When they got to the restaurant the girls were excited to see that it was a seafood place. Austin slid into the round booth, sliding all the way to the wall. He did this on purpose. He watched as Sam took a step in front of Lacey so that Ally could slide in next to him. This annoyed Lacey to no end.

"So Sam. What do you like to do?" Austin asked. She named a few sports she was involved in during high school and she said she was hoping to go to college to become a children's doctor. He then went around asking all of the girls. When he took them home he hugged all of them. Lacey first and as soon as he let her go she took off like a bullet up the stairs. He then hugged the other two girls and then Ally, but unlike everyone else, he gave Ally a kiss on the cheek. He smiled at her and watched as she walked up with her friends to their room. 'Please look back at me.' He thought as she got to the top stair, and she did, which made his heart practically jump out of his chest. Once in their room Sam turned to Ally and Trish.

"Okay, so obviously Trish, you and I both want Ally to win this thing right?" Trish nodded and Ally smiled. She didn't know how Sam felt about Austin, but now she knew.

"Okay so we all three have to make a promise that to make sure no other girl wins a challenge, that we have to kick butt. We don't want anyone but us going on a date with him. Because if I go out with him, it doesn't matter, same with Trish. It won't hurt Austin and Ally's chance. Got it?" Ally and Trish agreed. They didn't know though, that the girl that was in the bathroom was making a plan with her friends too.

"Becky are you sure you heard right?" Stephanie asked again. Michelle nodded her agreement.

"Yeah, the showers were going after all, maybe you heard them wrong."

"No! Austin Moon used to know this Ally girl. Well still does." She said.

"But-"

"No, now stop talking about it." Becky snapped.

-Ally POV-

"Knock, knock. Camera crew. Can we film?" Ally groaned.

"I really wished you wouldn't Bill." She said. Bill laughed.

"Oh what are you so afraid about? Every time I approach you, you run off." Bill said adjusting his camera to the other arm. Trish sat up.

"She's afraid of that kind of stuff. She has some extreme stage fright."

"Well I need something of you guys! I have nothing, and neither do the guys."

"Fine." Ally said sighing. He grinned and turned his camera on. The girls just sat there. Bill sighed.

"Dez, come here, Bill's trying to film Ally. She agreed but they're just sitting there." Austin said laughing as they peaked in through the door.

"Fight, talk, laugh, do something." Bill said.

"Oh Ally isn't Austin just so hot?" Trish said extra dramatically. Ally grinned and nodded.

"Yep he sure is." Sam sat up and laughed.

"Well, I don't know what you all are talking about cuz Austin is so mine." She said. Bill shut the camera off, thanked them, and left the room, bumping into Austin.

"They are so difficult." He said causing the young star in front of him to laugh. Austin walked into their room.

"So, I am pretty hot aren't I?" He asked laying down on Ally's bed.

"Oh shut up." Ally said throwing her pillow down at him. "Trish said it first." She said laughing.

"That is true, Trish, I never knew you had feelings for me." He said placing a hand over his heart. This time, Trish threw a pillow at him.

"So who's down for a swim?" He asked. They agreed and he left to go change and let them change. Ally pulled out her one piece swimsuit. Sam groaned.

"Ally, Ally, Ally." She said in a disappointing tone. Ally looked up.

"What?" She asked.

"You are not wearing that are you?" She asked. Ally simply nodded.

"No, you aren't. You can borrow one of mine. I brought two." She pulled out a second bikini and tossed it over to Ally.

"Are you sure about this Sam?" Ally asked.

"Ally, Austin's gonna be looking all hot for you, what with his shirt off and what not. Besides why not have a little fun? Oh and make sure you see the look on his face okay?" Trish said. Ally nodded. The girls went to the bathroom and changed. Ally put a mini strapless cover up dress over her swimsuit and they headed out. Austin was already in the pool swimming.

"Hey guys." He said. Trish and Sam immediately jumped while Ally was still taking her flip flops off.

"Hey Alls are you coming in?" He asked with a breathtaking smile on his face. She smiled.

"Yeah." She took off her dress to reveal the pink bikini Sam had lent her.

"Geez Ally you never have worn a bikini when we used to go swimming. You look great. " He said. Then he groaned, he hadn't meant to say that out loud. She blushed. Sam and Trish burst out laughing. Ally sat down on the edge of the pool and put her feet in. The camera men came out then and she got all shy again. In a way Austin thought it was cute.

"Ally come on in!" Trish yelled. Ally slowly stood. Although she thought Austin was under the water, he wasn't. He picked her up from behind and jumped in still holding her. The rush of cold water was all around her. When they came up Austin was laughing.

"Austin!" She said wiping her eyes. "That so was not cool!" She said causing him to laugh harder.

"Sorry Alls, it had to be done. I mean you were just sitting there minding your own business. Perfect timing." Even though she wanted to come off as mad, she smiled at him. The cameras continued filming until ten, when Austin said they could go home to their families.

"Oh! Well Austin, you didn't tell us you were going swimming!" Becky said with the twelve other girls behind her. He simply shrugged. They all started jumping in. A few minutes later Ally got out.

"Alls, you're going in so soon?" He asked. She nodded. She slipped her dress back on.

"Yeah, I'm a little cold." She said. Five minutes after she left, Trish and Sam were getting out too. A few minutes later, Austin excused himself also. He got changed into his pajama pants and walked up to their room.

"Sorry about that guys." He said, but Sam and Trish knew better, they knew he was really apologizing to Ally and that's the way it should be.

**AN: Thanks for reading(: Hope you all are enjoying it so far! Please review(: **

**Replies:**

**hannahpie45: Haha I know! they really are! haha but awhile back they had so many on T.V. at once! It was so annoying! lol but thanks for enjoying!(: **

**GabbyDJesus: haha I'm glad you liked the nickname! I was sitting here trying to come up with one and I asked my sister a bad nickname for the name Austin and Austykins happened to be it!(: hah Thanks for reviewing(: **

**x KawaiiAngel x: Thanks for your review(: **


	5. Chapter 5

"So what's the challenge for tomorrow Austin?" Sam asked as she painted her nails.

"Can't tell ya. It's a secret and I already have a guess at who the winner is going to be." He said. He winked at Ally making her blush. He had been doing that a lot lately, making her blush.

"Hey uh Ally, can I talk to you for a minute?" He asked. "We can go to my room if you like." He said. She looked at Sam and Trish who nodded, telling her she should go.

"Alright." She said. He stood and held out his hand which she took. He led her down the hall and to his room where he shut the door behind him. Ally looked around. Various guitars were on the wall.

"Wow it's nice in here." She said. He nodded. He went and sat on the edge of his bed. She sat down beside him.

"I know you don't like to be bribed, and I know you have forgiven me, or at least I think you have. You have right?" He asked, suddenly feeling very nervous.

"Austin, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't forgiven you." She said simply. He smiled, the smile Ally had loved since she was sixteen.

"Well, like I said. I know you don't like to be bribed, but I seen this and I thought of you. I made Dez go get it. He handed her a box and she opened it. It was a guitar pick necklace. It was her favorite color, bright green and it had her name written on it in pink.

"I wrote your name on it though. The guitar pick was originally plain." He told her.

"Oh Austin, it's beautiful." She said, tears filled her eyes and she wiped them away, but missed one. Austin watched as it rolled down her cheek and he wiped it away with his thumb. She shivered at the touch.

"Look on the back." He said. She flipped the pick over and on it read 'You're my star, love Austin.' She smiled.

"Thank you. I love it." She gathered her hair up and turned so he could put it on her.

"So you really do like it?" He asked. She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love it." She whispered. She noticed, he had tears forming in his eyes. He wiped them away quickly before she could see, but it was to late.

"Austin, what's wrong?" She asked. He sighed.

"Alls, I feel horrible. I should have been there for you. I thought it was just tough for me, but I didn't even think about you. It probably hurt you more then it did for me." He said quietly.

"Austin," She began but he stopped her.

"We should have never gone to that party. That's what caused the huge blowout between us. The fight would have never happened if the party would have never happened." She laughed quietly, but it didn't have any humor in it.

"Austin, it was Dez's seventeenth birthday party. We had to be there. We didn't know and neither did Dez. He didn't plan on that happening." Austin nodded.

"I know. You know, he blames part of me leaving you on himself. For weeks he kept saying if I hadn't wanted a stupid party." This was new to Ally, she didn't know Dez knew about it.

"You told him?" Austin nodded.

"He came over when I was packing and he asked what I was doing. I told him I had to get away from everything...that I had to get away from you. He began yelling at me saying that just because we had a disagreement didn't mean that I should leave. Then I broke down and cried and told him everything. I was so embarrassed, for crying in front of him, but I had been through a lot, but you had too." Austin said, he hoped she wouldn't be mad at him for telling Dez. He heard her sigh.

"Well, I'm glad neither of us went through it alone...we just should have gone through it together." She said quietly. He nodded his agreement.

"And I will never forgive myself for that." He whispered. She dismissed his comment and stood up.

"Well, it's eleven, I think I should be going to bed." She said quietly. He looked up at her.

"Alls, please stay with me. Please." He said, the pleading in his eyes was enough to send Ally over the edge. She shut his door and went back to him and allowed him to hold her while she slept.

-The Next Morning-

"Sam! Samantha! Wake up!" Trish said hitting her with a pillow.

"What in the hell is wrong with you?" Sam asked looking at her clock and rubbing her eyes.

"It's time to get up!" She said. Sam looked back at her clock.

"Yeah right. Trish it's just four-thirty." She said, sounding annoyed. Trish sighed and pointed at Ally's bed where it lay empty and looking as thought it had not been slept on.

"Ally never came back last night. I think Becky's suspicious. She, Michelle, and Stephanie have been doing rounds. They're sitting at the bottom of the stairs watching Austin's room ready to pounce if Ally walks out!" She said sucking in a big breath once she had finished.

"We have to somehow warn Ally." She said. Sam nodded. Then she grinned.

"Well actually. this might sound confusing but how about I lay in Ally's bed you go get Becky have her come up her and prove it to her that Ally's asleep. Then if she asks you where I am tell her I'm in the shower, but before that you need to somehow get Ally into the bathroom to pretend to be me." She said. Trish nodded.

"That's a good plan, but kind of risky, but it works because they wouldn't get up unless we said she's up here. Okay I'll go get them, you go get situated. Wait does Ally have her cell with her?" Sam looked around in the room.

"She must have because it's nowhere in here."

"Great I'll send her a text when the coast is clear telling her to go get a shower." Sam nodded and hopped into the bed.

"Beckyyy. What are you guys doing up at," She looked at her phone. "four forty-five in the morning." Becky glared at Trish.

"Like I would tell you."

"Girl please I could care less about your petty drama with someone. I was just curious." Trish said in her best 'I could hit you if I wanted to' voice.

"Oh, well we seen your friend Ally go into his room last night. She never came out."

"Yeah she did." Trish said.

"No she didn't."

"Uh. Yes she did Becky. She's up in our room sleeping right now. In speaking of which it's about time for us to get up. We usually get up at five to eat-" It was to late the girls were gone already. Trish shot a quick text to Ally.

Austin felt Ally stir. His arm still around her waist. He blinked a few times before his eyes got fully focused.

"Why are you up so early?" He asked yawning.

"Oh I got a text from Trish. I need to go." She said.

"Why?" He asked sounding disappointed.

"No time to explain. I'll tell you later." She leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "Bye!" She called out. He was left in his bed completely confused. 'Oh well,' He thought. He had spent the night with the girl he loves in his arms, life couldn't be any better.

-Trish and Sam-

"So, she's been asleep up here all night?" She asked for the thousandth time it seemed like. Trish sighed and nodded.

"After Austin left you guys in the pool he came up here and talked to us. Then he took her to his room where they talked for a half an hour and then she came back. End of story." Trish said.

"Oh. Well. I'm going to bed then. This was a waste." Becky said, upset that she had been wrong. Trish laughed as soon as she heard their bedroom door shut.

"Nice." Sam said uncovering herself. Ally came in then, showered and dressed. She was smiling and Trish had never seen her so happy.

"That was hilarious you should have seen the look on her face." Trish said.

"I can only imagine." She plopped down on Sam's bed since Sam was still occupying hers."

"So?" Trish and Sam said at the same time.

"What?" Ally asked, but even she was excited to tell them.

"What happened with you and Austykinssss?" Sam asked. Suddenly the door opened a bit and Austin poked his head in and glared at Sam.

"Will you please stop calling me that!" He said. It was a statement, well more like a command, but definitely not a question. She laughed in response.

"What are you doing here weirdo?" Trish asked, upset that Ally's interrogating was on hold.

"You left your phone on my bed." He said tossing it across the room to Ally.

"Oooohhhhh." Sam and Trish said together. Austin blushed and groaned.

"Nothing happened ladies. For your information, she was very polite and kissed me on the cheek." He said. Ally through her pillow at him but he quickly closed the door. He made pretend footsteps as he could tell they were making sure he was gone.

"So...what happened?" Trish asked excitedly.

"Hold on just a sec." He heard Ally say. What was she doing? He thought. Suddenly the door opened.

"Go to your room!" Ally said with a smirk on her face.

"Fineeee." He said like a little ten year old that had just been told he couldn't play outside. He heard a bunch of giggles and decided to let them have their girl time.

"Okay now that he's gone. What happened?" Sam asked.

"Well, he gave me this necklace." She said pulling the longer chain with the guitar pick on it so they could see it. They leaned in.

"What's it say?" Sam asked.

"Ally on the front, and on the back it says you're my star, love Austin." Her two friends squealed.

"That is beyond sweet!" Sam said. Ally realized something then, Sam and her had become close. She knew that Sam was aware that there was something her and Trish were keeping secret. She felt that it was a good time to tell her. Sam wouldn't think any less of her. She might be a little ticked by Austin's actions, but he had changed back into the old Austin. So everything was fine. She gave a nervous look to Trish who looked back at her with curious eyes. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. This was it. She was going to tell her secret, a secret that only her, Austin, Dez, and Trish knew, not even her dad knew. She would never tell him. She was so embarrassed.

In a calm voice she said, "Sam, I have something I need to tell you."

**AN: Cliffhangerrrr(: hahah I know I'm evil, but by the rate I'm updating, you should be finding out Ally's secret today. It came to me randomly when I was reading a Harry Potter fic. **

**M: I just got your review a second ago and thank you(: I'm glad you like the nickname! hah**

**GabbyDJesus: Haha that's my favorite part of that chapter too, I imagined him being seriously dramatic when he said it. hahah**

**hannahpie45: hahah well thank you for your review and the reason I'm updating so fast is my parents are both at work and I really have nothing else to do but type out the story and update it(: **

**Glad everyone's enjoying this!(: **


	6. Chapter 6

Sam looked at Ally patiently. She didn't know what Ally was about to tell her, and to be honest she was nervous. She knew it was something big just by the look on Ally's face. Ally sat down next to her.

**Flashback/Ally telling Sam**

Austin came into Sonic Boom and kissed his girlfriend.

"Hey Alls. Missed you." She blushed.

"Austin, you and Dez were gone for only an hour." She said.

"But you're the kind of girl a guy could miss after being a minute apart." She blushed deeper bringing a smirk to her boyfriend's face.

"So Dez, you excited for your party tonight?" Ally asked him as she continued writing in her book.

"Of course. Who wouldn't be. It's a party all about me. It's gonna be full of wonderful Dezness." She laughed.

"Dezness? Really Dez?" He nodded.

"Really Ally. Well, I gotta go and help finish setting up. See you guys later." They said by to him.

"Well, since the store's empty you want to go work on a song?" Austin asked. She nodded and he took her by the hand. Shockingly they had one finished in just three hours. Their quickest one yet.

"Well, I'm going to go get ready for the party." Ally said. Austin nodded.

"I'll pick you up in an hour and we'll go." He kissed her good-bye and she watched as he walked out. She sighed happily and rushed into her room to start getting ready. A few hours later the party was in full swing and everyone was having fun. Dez looked in panic as his cousin told him.

"Dezzy you didn't know man?" Derek said. Dez shook his head.

"Oh yeah well everyone in here is bombed if they drank the punch." Derek's obnoxious friend said laughing. Dez ran towards Austin and Ally who were dancing.

"Guys! Don't drink the punch okay?" He said in a voice full of panic. Ally giggled and he knew he was to late.

"To late. We already have." She said stumbling all over the place. Dez sighed, well there wasn't much he could do now but wait for when Ally would sober up and start to yell at him for being so irresponsible. An hour later after he watched them chug down glass after glass of punch Dez seen Austin take Ally by the hand and lead her upstairs. 'This can't end well.' He thought to himself. He tried to get to them but it seemed like the party had multiplied itself by ten. He couldn't get through now matter which way he went. He felt his heart drop when he thought of the many possible outcomes. Upstairs, Austin and Ally were in the own world. Even though he was drunk, Ally's well being was Austin's main priority.

"Are you sure Ally?" He asked looking down at his girlfriend. She simply closed her eyes and nodded. Through her pain the only thing he could do was kiss her tears away before every thought that was going through the other's mind was forgotten.

-A Month Later-

"Trish, you remember Dez's party?" Ally asked her best friend. Trish nodded.

"Yeah, Austin, you, me, and Dez were like the only ones who didn't drink." Ally laughed nervously.

"Well..." She said. "Ally you didn't." Trish stated firmly.

"I did."

"Well, that's not horrible, it just stands against everything you stand for." Ally nodded and let a few tears fall.

"That's not all Trish." She stated calmly. Her best friend looked at her curiously.

"Ally what's wrong?" She asked.

"Austin and I...Austin got me pregnant." She blurted out.

"What?" Ally heard behind her. She seen Austin standing there, a look of absolute horror on his face. Trish decided this was her time to leave. She backed out of the room. Ally sat on her bed. The tears fell fast now.

"Austin, this isn't how you were supposed to find out." She said.

"How was I supposed to find out Ally? The party was almost over a month ago. When did you plan on telling me? When you go into labor?" He yelled.

"I promise, I was going to tell you. I was actually going to come to your house right after Trish left. I just couldn't find a good time to tell you."

"A good time to tell me...Ally," He paused, choosing his words. "When is it a good time to tell a freaking teenager he's going to be a dad at just seventeen?" She shrugged. He put his head into his hands.

"How could you have been so stupid?" He asked. She stood.

"Me, the stupid one? Austin it takes two to have a baby so no I was not the only stupid one in that situation." She yelled back at him.

"Yeah, but you're always the conservative one. Not the slut." With that he walked out of her room, slamming the door shut behind him. She sat there and cried for the longest time. Trish came back upstairs and held her best friend while she cried. Ally figured Austin was glad to have his life free of her, but little did she know he was sitting on her front porch step, tears rolling down his face. He went to the front door. He then turned and left, deciding it was to late, she probably already hated him. He would have hated him if he was in her shoes.

It had been two months since Austin had talked to Ally. He kept up on how she was doing. Dez and Trish still talked. Trish would tell Dez how she was doing, Dez would tell Austin, though he didn't know what their fight had been about.

"Hi Ms. Moon, is Austin home?" She nodded sadly.

"Yeah, he's upstairs. Go on up sweetie." She said, hurriedly wiping away tears. Dez walked into Austin's room to find it almost bare. All of his posters were down, his bed was just an empty mattress.

"Hey man, what's the deal? What are you doing?" Austin was over at his dresser.

"I'm leaving." He said slamming one of the compartments shut. Dez's eyes widened.

"You're leaving? Why?" He asked.

"Because, I can't take it, living here. I'm tired of having to pass Sonic Boom and realize I can't go in it anymore." He said angrily.

"Oh my gosh. I swear you are acting so stupid about this whole fight." He said, getting angry.

"Dez! You don't know what happened." Austin said, tears threatening to fall.

"I got her pregnant. I got Ally pregnant. At your party. When we went upstairs we..." He trailed off. Dez stared at him in shock. He didn't know what to say. He never would have thought Austin and Ally capable of being teenage parents let alone doing that as teenagers. They were both always so responsible.

"Now she hates me. I said such horrible things. I freaking asked her why she had been so stupid. Then I..." He sat there glaring at the floor. He hated himself for this. He hated himself so much.

"I called her a slut." He said. Dez couldn't believe what he was hearing. It's like everything he had known about Austin and Ally was all a lie.

"I can't believe you did that either." He said. Trish decided it was time to barge into Austin's room, she had heard enough.

"Austin." She said. He looked up. She seen so many emotions in his deep brown eyes all at once. Hurt, anger, depression.

"Trish...what's wrong?" He asked, he could already tell something was wrong.

"Is Ally okay?" He asked, hoping for the best, but expecting the worse possible outcome. Trish shook her head no. Tears falling from her eyes. Austin knew it had to be bad. Trish never, never cried. Or at least he hadn't seen her ever cry. He went over to her.

"Trish where's Ally? What's wrong with her?" He asked seriously.

"She lost the baby. The doctor said her body wasn't fully prepared to care for a baby." She said. Austin couldn't believe it.

"Austin we've gotta get you to the hospital." Trish said grabbing his arm. He pulled away.

"No, no. I can't see her." He said.

**End Flashback**

Sam gasped. By the end of it, all three girls were sitting there crying. "Oh Ally." Sam said taking her friend in for a hug. Once they had gotten done crying.

"I can't believe he would leave you like that." Sam said. Ally shrugged.

"I forgive him...I feel like when he heard me say 'Austin got me pregnant.' I think he had something inside him snap. I don't know if it was the fact that no one would be able to know simply because he was on the road to a major career, or if he just didn't think he would be a good dad. I did leave out one small detail though. I had sent him a letter that asked him to come back. I begged him, I apologized for being so stupid and careless at the end of the letter I wrote 'Will I ever see you again?' A year later I got a letter back from him. All it said was, 'Have faith Ally.' I was so angry." Ally said.

"I was so mad at him, I thought how could he take a year to write a letter like that." She said. Trish and Sam nodded.

"But now, it's over and done with. We've both grown and matured. He admitted that leaving was wrong. He's being so incredibly nice I just can't help but be fall-" There was another knock at the door. She walked over and opened it. On the floor was a dozen roses in a vase.

"What's the card say?" Trish asked. Ally opened it and read it.

"To Ally, don't question it, just enjoy them. I love you. Austin." She smiled.

"I really wish this competition would be over soon. I'm ready to have him to myself again." She said causing the others to laugh.

"Ally, I really have to say, I give you a lot of credit for forgiving him." Sam said.

"I know I shouldn't have, but like I said, he was lost and confused. He didn't know what he was doing and neither did I." She said.

**AN: I hope you guys aren't to mad at me, I really debated about not putting this in here. I thought well it's kind of depressing, but then I remembered other stories I have read were a little 'darker' so I kept it. I was originally going to do this for a Draco/Hermione fic, but then I got the idea for the love show for Austin and Ally, then I thought it would work better for a secret of their past and a little drama. Please, please don't be to mad, this is the last you will hear of all of their past!**


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Ally woke up feeling happier then she had in a very long time. Austin and her had discussed their past, she had told Sam, and now she and Austin were ready to start a fresh slate. She wondered what he had planned today and was hoping it was something she could win so she could go on another date with him. Once all of the girls were ready Austin stood in front of them with a serious look on his face.

"Girls, we have a challenge today. You have to write a song for me." He said, he smirked at Ally and she exchanged a grin with Trish.

"That's not it though, tonight there will be an elimination and five more of you will go home." Trish gave Austin a look that said 'We're gonna talk later. You just wait.' He looked back at her confused, but never the less continued talking.

"So, here is a notebook for each of you and you are free to go where ever to get your mind calm and prepared to write a song." He explained. Once everyone had left the room, except Ally she smacked him on the arm with her book.

"Austin Moon you so did this on purpose." She said causing him to grin.

"Well of course I did!" He said. He leaned in closer to her ear.

"Just so you and me could have more alone time." He whispered causing her to shiver. Why did he have to get such a reaction from her she didn't know the answer, but she really wished she did. Ally was really nervous she couldn't come up with anything. This was making her feel horrible. She was Ally Dawson, she always knew what to write. Finally with just two hours left, she came up with the perfect song to describe how she was feeling at the moment.

"Ladies, time is up." Austin called. Dez scoffed.

"You call that a yell?" Austin shrugged. "Step back my friend and let me show you how it's done." Austin stood back wondering what Dez was up to.

"LADIES IF YOU DON'T HAVE YOUR SONG FINISHED YOU'RE SURE OUT OF LUCK BUT GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE OR IN HERE NOW!" He yelled, suddenly the room was full of the fifteen girls. Austin clapped.

"Wow, nicely done Dez. I am definitely impressed." He said laughing at his best friend.

"Okay, you all are going to sing me your songs. Alphabetical so Ally goes first." He said. She glared. Of course he would do that. She followed him to his room, not without feeling all of the glares on her back from the girls.

"I can't wait to hear what you have for me." He said. The camera man was in there and Ally was feeling about two feet tall. She took a deep breath. 'I can do this.' She thought to herself.

You think I'm pretty without any make up on

You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch-line wrong

I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down

Before you met me, I was alright but

things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life

Now every February, you'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love

We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

We drove to Cali, and got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die, you and I

Will be young forever

You make me feel like I'm livin a teenage dream

The way you turn me on, I can't sleep

Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops, when you look at me

Just one touch, now baby let's believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back, don't ever look back

I might get your hear racing in my skin-tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans be your teenage dream tonight.

You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream, the way you turn me on.

I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back

My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby I believe this is real

So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.

Austin stood there looking shocked, well actually shocked was an understatement. He was literally amazed. Ally never stopped amazing him with her song writing skills. The camera zoomed in on her and Austin as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"That was the most amazing song Ally." He said causing her to blush. She left his room and sent the next one in.

"Okay, so the winner of the song writing competition is Ally." Austin said. Trish and Sam cheered while the others just sat there looking bored.

"There's an elimination in an hour, Ally you can keep your necklace and we'll go out to dinner tomorrow night okay?" She smiled and nodded. He grinned at her and then went outside to talk to Dez. Dez was the one that helped him decide who was going home.

"Okay, well I don't like her, she's kind of a butt sometimes." Austin said causing Dez to laugh. An hour later they made their way inside. Austin's eyes landed on Ally and he thought she looked absolutely gorgeous. She wore a long light orange dress with her hair in a curly ponytail. He so badly wanted to tell her how beautiful she looked, but he couldn't, not yet.

"Becky, Taylor, Michelle, Stephanie, and Brenna. Could you please come down here." Ally couldn't really stay listening to Austin's little 'sorry it didn't work out speech.' She couldn't wait for their date tomorrow, she just knew it was going to be amazing. Suddenly the elimination was over. Ally was sitting outside with Sam, Trish, Dez, and Austin.

"You, I need to talk to you." Trish said pointing at Austin while taking her heels off. He hid behind Ally.

"Don't you dare throw those things at me!" He said. Ally laughed.

"No you idiot. Do you not realize you're making this reality T.V. show look extremely odd. You send home five girls every time. Geez!" She said throwing her arms up in the air. He laughed.

"The closer I get to the finish, the closer I get to my big surprise." He explained. They all looked at him curiously, except Dez.

"What's the surprise?" Ally asked. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her bare shoulder.

"Can't tell you it's a secret. You look absolutely beautiful in that dress by the way." He whispered, once again causing that familiar tingle make its way up her spine. She sighed. She wished he would just kiss her already. She had missed being able to kiss him whenever she wanted. Lacey came out then.

"Austin when are we doing another challenge?" She asked. She rolled her eyes when she seen him kiss Ally on the cheek.

"I don't know Lacey, tomorrow everyone gets a break and then I'm going out with Ally." He said, everyone could hear the hint of frustration in his voice except Lacey of course. He sighed. She semi-caught something because with that she turned and walk back inside.

"She seemed ticked about something." Austin said nonchalantly causing everyone to laugh.

"Ten down, nine to go." He said quietly, he smiled at Ally. He hoped with everything he had in him that she knew she would be the last one standing.

**AN: Well, I hope you all enjoyed that cute little chapter(: haha please review(: **

**Replies: **

**asully4ever: hahah Well, I've been home all day alone so I've been bored, what better to do then write about our favorite couple!(: **


	8. Chapter 8

"Ally you need to start getting ready for your date!" Sam and Trish said in excitement. Ally looked up from her book and read the clock.

"Wow. Six already. I guess I better hurry and get a shower." She said. She noticed Lacey and Leslie following her around like puppy dogs. She smiled. It felt good for once, being the one other girls were jealous of, not the one being jealous. She sighed. That's the way it was when she dated Austin. Everyone envied Ally Dawson, well except for Trish of course. Ally quickly got a shower and allowed Sam to do her make up and Trish to do her hair.

"Here wear this." Trish said while pulling something out of Sam's closet. "Sam said she doesn't mind." Ally looked at the outfit. It was plain pink sweater and a jean mini skirt.

"Eh, that's one of my very modest outfits. Why don't you choose something else Trish?" Trish laughed at Sam's facial expression, but explained why she chose it.

"With Ally, it's never been about her body. Austin's been in love with her since day one, simply because of who she is." Ally blushed at the simple mention of Austin and love in the same sentence. She went into the bathroom and changed she came back out and Sam had a change of heart.

"Actually, modest works for you Ally. You look absolutely great." She said. Ally smiled. Dez came out into the living room then.

"Oh good, you're ready. YO AUSTIN SHE'S READY SO HURRY IT UP HUH?" He yelled back towards Austin's room. The girls couldn't help but laugh. Austin came out a second later. He wore a nice button down dress shirt and jeans. They had holes in them of course, but the kind that were supposed to be on the jeans before you buy them. Ally thought he looked great. It was the first time she had really ever seen him dressed up.

"You ready?" He asked. She smiled and nodded as he took her hand and led her out the door and into the limo. They went to a fancy Italian restaurant. Afterwards Austin wasn't sure where they should go.

"How about we go to the beach?" Ally suggested, knowing how much Austin loved the beach. He shook his head no.

"No, you hate sand. Remember?" She laughed.

"Yeah, well my hate for sand has changed. Trish and I go to the beach all the time now days." His eyes widened.

"Oh my gosh. Ally Dawson goes to the beach? Someone alert the media."

"Oh it was already in the news. You must have missed it." She said completely serious. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"Just kidding." She said causing him to laugh. The limo drive dropped them off at the edge of a walkway that would lead them out to the beach and the ocean. She kicked of her flip flops while he took his shoes off. He grabbed her hand and they walked along the ocean. Ally squealed when the water came up. She didn't realize it would be cold. It was so hot outside! He smiled at her. He loved seeing her happy.

"Ally I have something I need to tell you." He said just as the camera men pulled up in their usual van. He sighed. Why couldn't they have filmed them during dinner? He thought to himself.

"Never mind. I'll tell ya later." He said nodding his head towards the camera guys who were kicking off their shoes and starting up their equipment.

"Well, there's an elimination tomorrow night. A challenge tomorrow morning." Austin said. She just nodded.

"Then when it gets down to the bottom three, parents week happens." He said smiling.

"What's parents week?" She asked.

"It's where I fly all of the girls' parents, and mine into meet me and the girls." He said. She grinned. She couldn't wait to see her dad.

"Oh Austin that'll be great." She said excitedly. She didn't want to say, 'Dad will be glad to see you.' The cameras were on, she wasn't supposed to know Austin before the show. He nodded.

"Yeah, it's gonna be great." He said. On the drive home, Austin was relieved to see no camera men opted to sit in the limo with them.

"Ally, what I wanted to tell you..." He took a deep breath. "I never stopped loving you." He whispered, losing all confidence what so ever. She looked at him, her eyes wide. Suddenly his lips were on hers. This was the moment she had been waiting for since she and Austin were reunited. It felt great, the most amazing moment of her life. He pulled back.

"Please tell me I just didn't make a complete idiot of myself." He said nervously, he hadn't given her much time to respond to what he said. She smiled.

"Trust me, you didn't. Oh and I love you too." She said hugging him. Once they got home, Trish and Sam were so excited to hear about their date. Ally admitted that she was falling in love with Austin all over again. Austin was glad to see that she was wearing the necklace he had gotten for her. He hoped she liked it, he knew it wouldn't make her forgive him, but he was going to work on getting her forgiveness even if it took the rest of his life. He loved Ally and he was going to make sure if a guy was going to win her over, it was going to be him.

**AN: Sorry it's shorter, but I at least wanted to put something up! next chapter will be longer promise! **

**Replies: **

**writingaddict169: I'm glad you're enjoying it(: **

**R5forLIFE: Your review literally made my day(: thank you!**

**tiffanygirl: haha thank you! I'm glad you like it so far!(:**

**Chelsea: Thank you! I'm glad you like how it's written! I'm always worried about how people will react to how I write my stories. Glad you're enjoying it!(: thanks for the review!**

**hannahpie45: Thanks for the review and your suggestion! I'm going to go with your idea and you will definitely get credit for it in that chapter!(: Thanks again! **


	9. Chapter 9

"So how'd the date go Ally?" Sam asked. Ally blushed.

"It was perfect. Amazing. Beyond amazing really." She gushed. Sam and Trish smiled at their friend's happiness.

"So...what happened?" Trish asked.

"Well, he took me to this amazing Italian restaurant. Then we went for a walk on the beach, he was in shock I like the beach now." She said laughing.

"The camera men came then, so it wasn't completely romantic as I thought it would be. On the way home, he told me that he still loved me and he finally kissed me." Sam and Trish squealed.

"Oh Ally that's amazing!" Sam said.

"You should be proud, he hasn't kissed any other girl here." Trish said. Ally and Sam laughed.

"There's a reason for that Trish." Sam said. Trish simply shrugged.

"Ladies could you come down here please!" Austin called up the stairs. Trish, Sam, Ally, Lacey, and Leslie walked into the main hall.

"Okay, so I had a good date tonight," He said smiling at Ally. "But, there's a challenge tomorrow. And an elimination."

"What's the challenge?" Lacey asked. Austin sighed.

"I was getting to that." He snapped. "You have to make, what you think is my favorite meal." Ally smiled, another challenge she could easily win. He released the girls to go to bed.

"What does he like guys?" Sam asked Ally and Trish.

"Pancakes, corn dogs, and spaghetti. Ally you do pancakes, you'll most likely win. Sam you do corn dogs, and I'll do spaghetti." Trish instructed, the other two girls nodded, when there was a quiet knock on the door.

"Trish, Sam. Austin needs to see you." The girls followed Dez downstairs to the kitchen.

"What is it Austykins...I was about to go to sleep." Sam complained when he came into view. He groaned, she was never going to stop calling him that, but none the less he still had a smile placed on his face.

"I need your help." He whispered quietly.

"With what?" Trish asked.

"Ally." He said.

-Back in the room-

"What did Austin want?" Ally asked curiously. Sam and Trish exchanged a small smile.

"Oh well, Dez is asleep now, and he just had to tell someone about your date." Trish answered quickly. Ally wasn't sure she fully believed them, but she'd let it go. For now at least.

-The next morning-

"Okay it's time to start your challenge." Austin said once the five girls were standing in front of him ready to go.

"You have two hours to complete one meal. It can be breakfast, lunch, dinner, anything. And remember, it has to be something you think I like." He said looking at them. He knew Ally and Trish, and maybe even Sam would get it right. He released them into the kitchen and left the room leaving them to work.

"Ally can you hand me the spaghetti noodles." Trish said. Ally handed it to her. Trish looked over at Ally, she was already fixing up her second pancake.

"Geez Ally, you're almost finished." Ally bit her bottom lip and shook her head. She laughed.

"No, not quite. Austin always likes ten." She explained. Trish raised her eyebrows and shared a look with Sam.

"Well someone's got quite the appetite." Ally laughed and agreed. The three girls shot a glance over at Leslie and Lacey. Leslie cooked what was beginning to look like a baked good. Lacey...well, they didn't know what hers looked like. After the first hour Austin came to stand beside Ally.

"Whatcha makin?" He asked trying to peek around her and Trish.

"None of your business. Now get out!" Ally said laughing as she and Sam pushed him out the door.

"Fine I'm going. I'm going." He said throwing his hands up in surrender. Once the second hour was up. Each girl stood by her meal.

"Okay. What do we have here?" He asked looking at them. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will! I will!" Leslie called excitedly. Austin looked at her cake, one side seemed deflated.

"Yo Dez. Come be my second opinion." Austin called. Dez came running in.

"Oh yeah! Food taste tester." Dez said happily. Austin took the smallest bite he could of the deflated chocolate cake. He took a sip of water after exchanging a quick look of horror with Dez.

"Uh...nice." He said, not having the heart to tell her that he chocolate cake epically sucked. He moved on to Lacey next.

"What's this?" He asked, examining the meal.

"Lasagna." She said proudly. He took a small bite. Gross. Once again. He moved to Sam.

"Yum." He said happily taking a bite of the corn dog. "Good job." He said grinning. He went to Trish next.

"Mmmmm. This is great Trish." He said. Dez took a bite and agreed also.

"OH MY GOSH! YOU MADE ME FREAKING PANCAKES! THIS IS AMAZING!" Austin said excitedly. He ran to the fridge and got out butter and syrup. He put each on the pancake and took a huge bite.

"These are so good." He said, his mouth full.

"You're so going on that date with me." He said causing Ally to grin. Lacey stomped her foot.

"Austin! When are you going to take me on a date?" She whined. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Ya shoulda made pancakes." He turned to Ally. "Be ready by seven." He told her with a wink. She blushed. Austin Moon definitely knew what he was capable of. Since it was just noon and Ally had six hours until she had to get ready she decided to write in her book, that is until Trish and Sam came in.

"Let's go swimming!" Sam said happily. Ally sighed and closed her book, setting it on the bedside table. The girls went and changed then headed outside. Lacey peeked into their room.

"Leslie come here!" She called towards their room. Leslie appeared by her side in seconds.

"What?" She asked as they walked into Ally's room.

"Look, Ally left that precious book on her table...unattended." She said with a sly grin on her face. In seconds they were shocked to read the things Ally had written.

"Well, there you have it. Confirmed. Becky wasn't insane when she tried to convince all of us." Leslie said. Lacey nodded.

"Guess not." She said glaring down at Ally's book. Around six Ally came in to start getting ready, with Trish and Sam's help of course. They curled her hair, did her make up. Ally dressed in plain white sun dress that ended a few feet above her knees. It worked with her newly developed tan. She chose plain white heels to go with it.

"Ally, Austin's waiting for you. Oh shut my mouth you look gorgeous girl!" He said in a girlish voice. Sam stared at him like he had gone insane.

"Dez, I know I haven't known you for very long, but I worry about you sometimes." Ally laughed as she followed them out into the hall. They rushed ahead of her so they could see Austin's face as she walked down the stairs. Ally's eyes met his and you would have to be blind not to see the love in their eyes. His mouth dropped open which Sam helpfully shut for him.

"You're drooling." She said causing him to hurriedly wipe his mouth.

"Was not." He said in a little boy tone as he turned back to Ally who had finally made her way to the bottom step.

"You look...amazing, breathtaking, cute, delicate, uh...elegant, can't think of an f one, uh great, hot, can't think of an i, or j, or k, uh oh! Lovely, ya know what never mind this will take to long if I have to keep on going through the alphabet just to remember what letter comes next. Oh I'm making such a fool out of myself." Austin said with an embarrassed look on his face. Ally laughed quietly, she had never seen THE Austin Moon so unsure of himself, so unconfident. She grabbed his hand.

"Thank you for all of the compliments." She whispered. He grinned.

"Bye guys." They called and walked out to the limo.

"So where are we going tonight?" She asked curiously. He smiled. "You'll see." He answered. The limo driver dropped them off at the edge of the beach once again. They walked out to where they were standing a few feet away from the water. Far enough so the water didn't get near them. There was a picnic set up.

"Oh Austin, this is absolutely amazing. You never cease to amaze me." She said as he sat and held out his hand for her to sit beside him. He had a nice dinner made up for them.

"I made your favorite...Chinese. I know how much you love it. Besides, you made my favorite today so why not return the favor?" He said with a smile on his face.

"Well, thank you." She said, her face turning a shade of red. He brushed his finger along her cheek.

"I hope I'm the only one that can make you blush." He whispered. Just then the camera crew were back. Austin sighed and put his head in his hands with his elbows propped up on his knees. He groaned. Every single time they were alone.

"Ya know what...I'll be right back." He said. He stood and walked over to the crew. He was gone for about a minute before coming back.

"I told them to go film Dez, just to be nice he's cooking up the four other girls a 'lovely dinner' as he liked to call it."

"Fancy." She said, thinking all the horrible things that could go wrong as Dez being the cook.

"I have a song I wrote for you." He said pulling his guitar out from behind him. She had been so unobservant that she hadn't even noticed he had brought it.

"I want to sing it to you if you don't mind." He said quietly. She smiled.

"Of course I don't." He grinned, but then it disappeared.

"I'm a little nervous, you know, with you being such a great songwriter and me not being even an okay one." He said with a nervous laugh. She smiled reassuringly as he began to play.

-Back at the house-

"DEZ! I told you not to do that again!" Sam called loudly as she rushed to the stove with the fire extinguisher. She opened it and the white foam covered the stove. Dez sighed and threw down the kitchen towel.

"Anyone else up for take out?" He said with a grin on his face. Trish laughing the entire time finally calmed down.

"Me!" She said glad that they weren't having burnt chicken for dinner. Leslie and Lacey just sat at the table watching the whole thing with a roll of their eyes ever so often.

-Back with Ally and Austin-

Ally smiled as Austin began to sing the song he wrote for her.

I've been a walking heartache, I've made a mess of me.

The person that I've been lately, ain't who I wanna be.

But you stay right here beside me, watch as the storm goes through.

And I need you.

God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt.

For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words left here to say. It's true.

God gave me you.

There's more here then what we're seeing. A divine conspiracy.

That you, an angel lovely. Could somehow fall for me.

You'll always be loves great martyr. I'll be the flattered fool. And I need you.

God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt.

For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words left here to say. It's true.

God gave me you.

On my own I'm only half of what I could be. I can't do without you.

We are stitched together. And what love has tethered. I pray we never undo.

God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt.

God gave me you for the ups and downs. God gave me you for the days of doubt.

For when I think I've lost my way, there are no words left here to say. It's true.

God gave me you.

When he finished, Austin looked up nervously to meet Ally's eyes. She was crying.

"Oh no, Ally please don't cry, I knew you'd hate it." He said in a rushed, upset voice. She laughed.

"Austin, I'm not crying because I hate it, I'm crying because I love it. That I think, is the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me. No scratch that, I know it is." She said. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled in relief and captured her lips with his own. This date, was the best. He thought happily to himself.

**AN: Well, I hope that this date and chapter make up for last chapter! I hope you all liked it. I thought the song went well for them. Since being only twenty, they have gone through a lot in this story! Anyways please review(: **


	10. Chapter 10

Austin kissed Ally gently on the lips once more before leading her to the limo. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you Austin." She whispered. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. She had already thanked him for the song.

"For what?" He asked. She looked up and smiled at him.

"For making me the happiest girl." She said quietly. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

-Back at the house-

"Lace! He's back let's go!" Leslie said. Trish and Sam followed the terrible twins as they liked to call them, down the stairs to get ready for elimination.

"Hi ladies." He said as Ally took her spot. He looked down. Then looked at the girls.

"Well, obviously Ally has a definite spot but I still have to send one of you home." He said.

"Nuh uh! Austin wait till you see what she wrote in her sacred book, you'll send her home in a heartbeat, oh and we know that you two have known each other for a long time." Lacey said coming forward, Ally's book in her hands. Ally's eyes widened. How had she gotten her book?

"DON'T TOUCH HER BOOK!" Austin said rather loudly. He took it out of her hands. He walked over to Ally and handed it to her.

"Don't touch my book Austin." She said. He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

"Now, Lacey what did she write that will have her packing?" He asked, sure that it was nothing.

"Ally open your book to the tenth page and read it." Ally held back a laugh after looking over what was written on said page. She cleared her throat and read it aloud.

"Austin Moon. The bane of my existence. I swear that boy never gives me one minute of peace and quiet. How will all of this work out exactly? I'm not for sure, but there will definitely be bumps in the road." She read. She looked up and Austin and Dez were doubled over laughing. She and Trish smiled. Lacey looked utterly confused.

"Why are you laughing Austin? She bad mouthed you in that stupid book of hers." Leslie said in a shocked tone.

"Ally wrote that when we were sixteen, I was sitting write there. I had really gotten on her nerves that day." He explained, smiling at the memory of him and Ally.

"Let me read you the next page Lacey." Ally said in an unusual, well for her, confident tone of voice. The cameras were rolling, taking in every minute of it and loving it.

"Austin is such a sweet guy sometimes. He brought me a dozen roses this morning to apologize for yesterday. He even asked me out! He said he's liked me for awhile so he's taking me out to the movies and dinner." She read. Austin did something unlike himself, he blushed. Ally smiled at him.

"YOU DATED!" Lacey and Leslie yelled at the same time. Austin nodded.

"Actually Lacey there's a lot in our past that you don't know about." Ally said, Austin could tell she was to her breaking point, he could almost hear tears in her voice. He didn't see any sign of tears yet though. Just then Lacey lunged for Ally. She knocked her over and began hitting her. Trish pulled her off and smacked her across the face.

"Are you insane?" Lacey yelled in her face. Trish laughed.

"I don't know, but I'm definitely not as insane as you are." She said rolling her eyes at the girl who was still glaring daggers at her. Austin rushed towards Ally who didn't look to be to injured, but she was upset and shaking.

"That's it. Dez, I want you to escort Lacey and Leslie out of here. There's already a taxi waiting. Tell him to take them both home." He said. Dez grabbed both girls and took them outside.

"Your luggage will be sent to you." He said in an angry tone. He walked back in to find no one in the main room. He went into the kitchen to find Austin cleaning up one of Ally's few cuts.

"Gosh Ally. I am so sorry this had to happen to you." Austin whispered quietly. Ally just nodded.

"Well why don't you go get changed into your pajamas? You can sleep with me tonight." He whispered the last part so the cameras wouldn't hear.

"Well, you guys are the remaining three. This is going to be a fun week." Austin said as Ally left the room.

"Why?" Trish asked.

"Well, first off I just sent a text to the producer, he is currently contacting all of your parents and bringing them out to meet me and the other girls and Dez of course."

"Cool." Sam said.

"What's the second fun thing?" Trish asked.

"Can't tell ya it's a secret." He said before running out of the room. They heard him shut his bedroom door and they knew that was definitely the end of their conversation. Ally checked to make sure there was no camera men around to see her sneak into Austin's room.

"You came." He said, almost thinking she wouldn't. She laughed and climbed onto his bed and laid beside him.

"Of course I came. Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was just..." He trailed off. They stayed in a comfortable silence for a long time.

"Only three of us left." She stated. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I have a surprise for all of you tomorrow." He said with a grin on his face. She was about to question him when she realized how tired she was. She curled up next to him with her head on his chest. She fell asleep to the sound of his slow breathing. He smiled as he shut off his lap. This he could get used to.

-The next morning-

"I'll tell you when Ally wakes up." Austin said again. Sam groaned. Ever since he had gotten back from his jog at six that morning, Sam and Trish had been bugging him to know what the surprise was. Ally walked out then, slowly. Sam rushed over and pushed her lightly to where she was standing in front of Austin.

"There. She's awake. Now can you tell us?" Sam asked. The camera men turned on their cameras.

"We're leaving for Hawaii!" He said excitedly. The three girls started screaming in excitement.

"When?" Trish asked.

"In thirty minutes." He stated with a grin on his face. They looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Oh I guess we should go get packed." He said. The girls had already left.

"Dez where'd they go?" He asked.

"To get packed. Duh." Dez and Austin walked out of the kitchen to do the same. Once everyone was packed and ready they were at the airport with just ten minutes to spare. They boarded the plane and Austin and Ally sat together of course, with Dez, Trish, and Sam in front of them.

"Ally." Austin said quietly. "Alls, wake up. We're here." He said. The girl woke up and yawned. She looked out the window.

"Oh it's so beautiful." She said. The ocean was an amazing shade of blue. It sparkled in the afternoon sun. The plane hit the ground and everyone was excited to get settled. They had a car waiting to take them to their hotel. The boys were to share one room and the girls in the one next door. Both had a clear view of the ocean.

"So. Anyone up for the ocean?" Austin asked. The camera men were already setting up their stuff. Everyone agreed and the cameras followed them out. They sat up their beach towels a few inches away from the water.

"Look at those waves, they look awesome." Austin said. "Be right back. Dez come with me." He said. They disappeared and a few minutes later returned with surf boards for everyone.

"Austin, we don't know how to surf." Sam said. Trish and Ally nodded in agreement.

"Dez and I will teach you." He said shrugging. The girls agreed but were still nervous about surfing. Dez helped Sam and Trish while Austin helped Ally. After about an hour the girls were making progress. They decided to take a break and watch as Austin and Dez surfed. Ally was impressed with Austin's skills. He was good. The boys came back in and they walked down the beach and found a snack shack where they got lunch. After a few more hours of swimming they realized it was six and decided to go get ready for dinner.

"Austin?" Ally asked knocking on the conjoining door to his room. He opened it.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a gentle voice. She didn't answer. He took her by the hand and led her to his bed where they could talk. Dez was in the shower so they had a few minutes to themselves.

"When's the next elimination?" She asked quietly.

"In a week. Why?" He asked wondering why it mattered, she knew she was going to win, right?

"Well, I don't want to be split up from my friends." He chuckled quietly.

"Don't worry bout it Ally. I've got it covered." He said with a smile on his face. "Go get ready." He told her. She nodded and went back to her room to finish getting ready. The boys waited around in the hallway outside the girls' door. After ten minutes of waiting the girls appeared. Austin thought Ally looked absolutely beautiful. She was wearing a yellow dress and high heels. He took her hand not caring that the camera men were there to film him only giving his attention to one girl.

**AN: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter(: I added a little drama to thicken the plot. More awaits for you tomorrow! After school of course. UGH. I am so nervous. I'm starting school at a new school tomorrow. Why does winter break have to be so short? High school can be very stressful sometimes :/ Oh well like I said another chapter will be up tomorrow!**

**Replies:**

**austin-ally: I am so glad you like the story(:**

**Writingaddict169: Sorry I couldn't update as quick as you or I would have liked me too! haha anyways I'm glad you're enjoying it(:**

**R5forLIFE: haha thank you for your review! Glad you like it(:**

**4everyoung: hahah I know! Austin is always being obvious in this story when it comes to challenges!**

**spoby4eva: Glad you liked the chapter and the song is God Gave Me You by Blake Shelton.**

**Please review everyone!(: Hope you enjoyed! Hope everyone has a happy new year!(: **


	11. Chapter 11

The group of friends walked into their hotel and sat in the lobby debating on what to do next.

"It's just eight," Austin stated. "Maybe we could go swimming." He suggested. Ally's face changed to a look of uncertainty.

"I don't know, the ocean is so dark at night." She said quietly. She didn't want to look scared.

"It's okay Alls, I meant the pool." Austin said with a reassuring smile on his face.

"Oh okay. Well that sounds good." She said. They all agreed and went to change.

"Here Ally, I know you probably want to wear that horrid piece of clothing you call a bathing suit, but I suggest you use mine again. I have an extra." Sam said.

"But I wore mine when we went surfing." Ally stated with a frown on her face.

"I knooow, and that's fine. For surfing, but seeing as we are going on a 'romantic evening swim,' it just doesn't fit." Sam said tossing Ally a bikini. Ally sighed, but took it anyways.

"Are you guys done yet?" Dez asked for the tenth time, while still continuing to bang on the girls' door. Suddenly the door opened and Ally's face made contact with Dez's fist.

"Oh my gosh! Ally I am so sorry!" Dez said taking her by the shoulder to steady her.

"Ally! What happened?" Austin asked running towards them. He had just gotten back from the bathroom to see Ally in tears. Unfortunately, for Ally, the cameras had been there to capture the whole scene on film. Austin bent down and removed her hands already seeing a black eye forming.

"Oh Ally...Dez get some ice." Austin ordered. Dez ran off down the hall to find the ice machine while Sam and Trish dabbed at her eyes softly with a cool washcloth.

"Ally are you okay?" Austin asked concerned. She nodded but stayed silent.

"Here Austin." Austin turned and grabbed a few ice cubes from the bucket and put them in the rag. He turned back to Dez.

"How did this happen?" He asked. Dez looked at his best friend sheepishly.

"Well, I was knocking on the door impatiently and Ally opened it during one of my knocks and bam." He said using sound effects. Austin sighed and helped Ally into the room.

"We can still go swimming." She said. Austin shook his head.

"No, no we can't." He said quietly. "Dez, why don't you guys all go? I'll stay with Ally for awhile." He said. Dez nodded and saluted at him and the girls followed him out. Unfortunately the camera men stayed. Austin sighed and put Ally under the covers of her bed. He climbed in next to her.

"Wonder what's on T.V." He said, trying to show the guys they were just going to watch movies.

"Hey Austin, we're going to go film Dez and them for awhile." Bill said. Austin nodded and half waved as they left. He sighed happily.

"Finally alone. No camera crew." He said smiling. Ally smiled back and snuggled into his bare chest. He was so warm, she thought to herself. Austin on the other hand was about to have a panic attack, he couldn't believe Ally was this close to him, and he was shirtless! He rested his chin against the top of her head. He smelled the familiar scent of her strawberry shampoo. He inhaled deeply.

"Austin?"

"Hmmm?" He replied. She smiled. Her eyes closed.

"Thanks for staying with me." She whispered, more quiet then ever. He smiled into her hair.

"No problem." He said. Dez and the girls came back an hour later to find Austin and Ally asleep like that. Austin's arms wrapped securely around her small waist.

"Oh yeah room to myself. Night guys." Dez called going to his and Austin's room. Trish brought out her camera and snapped a picture of Austin and Ally. Sam looked at her oddly.

"What? Maybe it could be used in the wedding slide show or something." The two girls laughed and went to change into their pajamas. Austin woke up to the sound of waves crashing onto the shore and sunlight pouring into the room. He squinted. He felt someone stir in his arms. Ally looked up and smiled faintly at him. He looked over to see Trish and Sam fast asleep still. It was eight in the morning. He started to get up.

"Where are you going?" Ally asked sad to let go of the warmth that had surrounded her.

"I've gotta go somewhere. It shouldn't take to long." He explained. She nodded and rolled back over soon asleep once again. Austin got changed and got a car to the airport.

"Austin! My boy, how are you doing?" Mr. Dawson asked walking excitedly towards the twenty year old. They did the guy hug and Austin smiled.

"Good, it's great to see you Mr. D." He said. He stood there next to Dez who was currently holding a 'Austin Moon sign.' So Sam and Trish's parents could know where to go. About at the same time, to middle aged couples walked to them.

"Hello, I'm Austin Moon." He said extending his hand out to a set of parents.

"Michael Egan. This is my wife Angela. We're Sam's parents." The man said. Austin nodded. He turned to the second set.

"Robert and Marie Sanchez." Trish's dad said. They walked to the limo and all piled in.

"Where do you think he went?" Ally asked Sam after receiving a text from Austin saying to meet him in the lobby of the hotel.

"I don't know. I woke up and it was just you in the bed." Sam said with a small shrug of the shoulders. Suddenly Ally's eyes widened.

"DAD!"

"MOM, DAD!"

"MOM, DAD!" All the girls attacked their parents with huge hugs. Many 'How have you been's?' 'How was the flight?' 'I'm so glad you're here.' went around in the group. Austin stood back and happily watched the scene in front of him. He was always looking for a way to make Ally happy. This second week was going to be amazing.

"Well, shall we head to the hotel?" He asked.

"Yeah." Everyone replied. They followed him out to where a limo was waiting to take them back to the hotel.

"So Ally how have you been?" Mr. Dawson asked his daughter as they walked up to the hotel.

"I've been great." She said.

"You didn't know it was him did you?" She shook her head.

"Nope." She said with a pop of the lips. He rubbed his daughter's shoulders soothingly. He had long gotten over the anger and bitterness he had held towards Austin for so long. He remembered the first week after they broke up, he had thrown Austin out of the store. Ally hadn't told him why they had broken up, but he knew it was bad. She had been in a depressed state for quite awhile.

Ally watched as her dad was happily chatting with Austin without a care in the world. She felt a pang of guilt fill her stomach. She knew she had to do this. She waited until her dad got settled into his room.

"Austin, can you give my dad and I a moment alone?" She asked. Austin looked at her curiously but nodded as he backed out of the room.

"See you guys in a bit." He said in a cheery voice. Ally offered a small smile. She didn't know if she would see him in a bit. For all she knew her dad would put her on the first plane back to Florida. She sighed, her dad looked at her, concern evident in his eyes.

"Dad I have something to tell you." She said in a confident voice.

"You're in love with Austin all over again?" He asked sounding sure of himself. She shook her had no.

"Well, yes, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about." She said in a now nervous and shaky voice.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Dad, the reason Austin left when we were seventeen was...that...he...well." It was now or never, she thought.

"Dad Austin got me pregnant." There was a thud outside the door. Austin had passed out.

**Sasori's-girl99-Glad you like it so far(:**

**auslly4ever-you'll find out how he's going to keep 'em together(:**

**chelsea- Thanks your review made me happy(: **

**GabbyDJesus-Thanks! My first day went good by the way and I'm glad you like it still(: **

**Writingaddict169- Glad you like it and yes I will be writing more Austin and Ally, :) I actually already have an idea planned out in my head. **

**Hope everyone enjoyed(: Please review(: **


	12. Chapter 12

"Oh no!" Ally called out as she looked at the boy she loved lying still in the middle of the hallway.

"Mom look! It's Austin Moon!" Said a teenage girl rushing over to them. Her face crinkled up in confusion.

"Uh, Austin's not feeling well, but maybe you can stop by later." Ally said as she grabbed the rock star's feet and dragged him into the hotel room. After a few minutes he was sitting up and downing a glass of water. It was all to quiet for Austin.

"So..." He said clapping his hands together. Mr. Dawson looked at awe, between the two people sitting in front of him.

"Do you guys mind telling me when all of this happened exactly?" He asked in a tone he rarely used-annoyance. Austin swallowed thickly. He took a deep breath.

"Okay it went down like this..."

-TRISH, SAM, and DEZ-

"They've been in there for quiet awhile. You don't think Mr. Dawson's killed him do you?" Trish asked. Sam's eyes widened.

"I hope not." She whispered. Dez looked at the door intensely, as if willing for it to open. Five seconds later it did.

"Hey, why are you guys here? And not with your parents?" Ally asked looking at her two best friends.

"Oh no reason." Trish answered. Austin and Mr. Dawson came up behind Ally.

"Everything okay?" Sam asked in a cautious tone of voice.

"Yeah, everything's great." Austin said with a grin on his face. It really was, Mr. Dawson had actually gotten teary-eyed by the thought that his daughter had gone through this all alone, he had gotten a little angry with Austin for leaving her, but then Ally told him how she understood why Austin had left. He was angry with her and himself, he was lost and confused.

"So why don't you guys get ready, get your parents, and meet me in the lobby in a hour for dinner. Sound good?" Austin asked. Everyone agreed and went to their respective rooms. When Ally walked down to the lobby, Trish and Sam by her side, Austin's jaw dropped. She was wearing a light blue strapless dress with white heels. He thought she looked beautiful.

"You look..." Austin stopped. "Amazing." He said breathing out. She was all to close for him not to ignore the smell of her perfume. It was even an actual perfume smell. It was familiar to him...it was Ally.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She said grinning. He had black jeans on with the chain of course, a white undershirt with a black dress jacket over it, and of course his dog tail and whistle hanging down his chest. Ally's eyes stayed on his chest, she remembered how he looked good with no shirt on. She shook her head. She was not going to make it through the night if she kept up those thoughts.

"So where to?" Michael, Sam's father, asked. Austin thought for a moment.

"Hmmm...well there's this little Italian place up the street. It's called Pranzo." Austin suggested. Everyone agreed so there they were headed. It was just down the road so they decided to take a short cut and walk on the beach. Everyone slipped of their shoes, or heels and walked down through the sand. Austin stayed behind and walked with Ally, holding her hand. The cameras were following them. Austin couldn't keep the grin off of his face, but for some strange reason, Ally had a feeling the grin had nothing to do with her.

"What's got you so happy?" She asked. He grinned even more this time, if that was possible.

"My mom and dad...they're meeting us at the restaurant. They just flew in over a half an hour ago." He said excitedly. Ally smiled, she remembered when there was trouble going on in Austin's family.

"So everything is okay now?" She asked, remembering the time his dad had yelled at him for getting home so late.

"Everything is completely...amazing. I haven't seen them for two months. So I'm pretty excited." He said. She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Well here we are." Austin said. There was a couple waiting outside the restaurant and Austin jogged over to them. Everyone watched as he picked up the woman and spun her around. Ally grinned, they must be his parents she thought to herself.

"Mom, I missed you." Austin said setting her down. His mom, Jennifer smiled at her youngest son.

"I missed you too." She said. Austin turned to his dad and Ally was shocked to see them exchange an actual hug, not just the usual handshake.

"Hi Austin. It's really good to see you." His dad Mark said. Austin grinned up at his father.

"So how was your flight?" He asked. His dad laughed.

"That's all stuff for later. I want to meet the future Mrs. Moon. Where is that Ally?" He asked. Austin's face turned red as he led his parents over to the group. Everyone exchanged handshakes and introductions. Austin's face was still a little flushed looking and Ally laughed. Something embarrassing must have been said. Over dinner everyone flowed into easy conversation with each other. Austin couldn't help the grin that crept onto his face when he would see his mother talking to Ally. His dad talked to Mr. Dawson the entire dinner. Lucky for Austin, Sam's parents, and of course Trish's knew that Austin was in love with Ally. Austin smiled as he looked around the table, he couldn't be any happier then he was at that moment.

-TWO DAYS LATER-

"Okay, there's an elimination tonight." Austin said looking at the three girls and the parents standing in front of him. Ally gave him a nervous look. She didn't want to lose one of her friends. He let them leave, but he stopped one of the parents.

"Mr. D...can I talk to you for a minute?" Austin said. Mr. Dawson nodded and followed the boy outside.

-Ally, Trish, and Sam-

"I wonder what they're talking about." Sam wondered out loud. Ally shrugged as they watched out the window. She thought she would be able to tell what Austin was saying, he was a big hand talker. Always explaining things using his hands, but he kept his hands in his pockets the whole entire time. The camera men were with the girls as they watched the conversation.

"I don't know, they've been out there for almost an hour already." Ally said nervously.

"Well, what ever it is, I'm sure everything is fine." Trish said reassuringly.

-Austin-

"Mr. D, I'm really sorry that I had to leave Ally. I really wanted to stay with her." He said quietly.

"I know Austin."

"How bad was she?" Austin asked, sure that he probably didn't want to know.

"She lost it, she would eat but she wouldn't talk. Then around May, I'm guessing that's when she lost the baby...she stopped eating. She got sickly thin." He said, closing his eyes in pain at the memory. Austin's eyes filled with tears. He couldn't believe he had done that to her. He was going to make sure he never left her again as long as he lived. He would never put Ally through that much pain. He didn't want her to ever suffer because of something he had said or done. 'This is it.' He thought to himself.

It was now or never. Sooner or later he was going to do this so it might as well be now. It was the only way he could keep the three girls together and not separate them before the show even ended. Mr. Dawson began to turn, sensing that the conversation was over with.

"Mr. Dawson?" Austin said.

Ally's dad turned back to face him. Austin took a deep breath.

"I need to ask you something." He said.

**AN: Ohhhh another cliffhanger(: **

**Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku: I wanted the girls to meet up with their parents first and then Austin see his parents a little while later, but I am so glad you like my story(:**

**: haha I know, and I'm sorry it was a huge cliff(: lol glad you like it. **

**spoby4eva: haha I know, ever since I seen the show I always thought he would be the eavesdropping type of guy. Which with Ally's book he kind of is XD**

**GabbyDJesus: Glad you liked it(: **

**Hope you enjoyed and please please review(: **


	13. Chapter 13

Mr. Dawson looked at Austin curiously before walking back over to him.

"Sure, is something bothering you?" He asked, he could tell the boy standing in front of him was about as nervous as you could possibly get.

"Well, let me start by saying you have done a great job raising Ally. She is the most amazing girl I have ever met." Mr. Dawson smiled. Austin continued.

"Even though we've had a rough patch, I think it made us realize we belong together. She brings light into my life, and I know that sounds dorky but when I see her...I just..." Austin trailed off dreamily. He didn't even know where to begin when he was talking about his Ally.

"She is quiet the girl." Ally's father said.

"Sir, if you wouldn't mind me asking...I would like to ask your permission to marry your daughter." Mr. Dawson stood a little straighter.

"Austin..."

-ALLY-

"Oh hurry they're coming back!" Ally said running and jumping and then landing onto the couch.

"Hey guys. Who's wanting to go to the beach?" Austin said, everyone hopped up excitedly.

"So what did you talk to my dad about?" Ally asked when it was just them two in the room. Austin smirked.

"Nothing. Gosh you're nosey." He said playfully nudging her. Once everyone was dressed they headed out for a day on the beach. Halfway through the day Austin and Dez left. Ally thought this was strange.

DEZ AND AUSTIN

The jeweler looked a little annoyed as she watched Austin and Dez walk in. One was dressed in very bright clothes with extremely red hair to match, the other looked like a wannabe rock star. He had on dark jeans with a chain, a red and black striped shirt and dog chains were hanging from his neck. She sighed. Why must she deal with teenagers that think they're in love? She swallowed back her disgust and cleared her throat.

"May I help you...'gentlemen' with anything?" She asked in a snooty voice. Austin smirked at Dez. He loved dealing with stuck up people like this. He walked around.

"No, I'm just looking." He said in a bored tone. She glared.

"Well if you're just looking then maybe you should go to a store with things that are more in your budget." Austin didn't like that coming out of her mouth.

"Oh no, you don't understand lady. I have the money." He said.

"Really?" She asked in disbelief. He walked over and got his wallet out of his back pocket.

"Twenty, forty, sixty, eighty, a hundred..." The lady noticed that there could be more then a thousand dollars in this young boy's hand. She held up her hands.

"Okay, okay. What are you looking for?" She huffed in annoyance. He shrugged.

"Something elegant. Something beautiful." He said with a dreamy look on his face. She raised an eyebrow and headed over to a necklace display case.

"Something like..." She was about to say something but he cut her off.

"An engagement ring." He finished for her. Her eyes widened. After an hour of doing pros and cons of each ring, he had it. He held it in his hand. Happy with the outcome after dealing with such an attitude from the lady.

"Oh my!" Another lady said coming out of a back room.

"What Virginia?" The first lady snapped.

"Do you not know who he is?" Virginia asked, Peggy, Austin seen, finally noticing her name tag. Peggy shrugged, with attitude of course.

"He's Austin Moon! My teenage daughter just loves you!" Virginia said excitedly.

"Could you sign an autograph for her?" She asked enthusiastically. Austin grinned.

"How about I do ya one better? If my girl says yes, I'll come back tomorrow and you have your daughter here and I'll kindly introduce myself." He said. Virginia grinned.

"That would be great. Just for that you get a discount!" She said. After they finished Austin and Dez left the store, Austin feeling amazing about how his day was going.

ALLY-

They were gone for about an hour and a half. It was now five in the evening.

"Let's go to Red Lobster...who's with me?" Austin asked. Everyone got showers and changed and left for the fancy restaurant. Austin was looking more and more nervous by the minute.

"Are you okay? You're acting kind of strange." Ally noted. His eyes widened.

"Oh, no I'm just dandy." He said in an almost sarcastic tone, meant for himself, not her. After dinner Austin suggested everyone take a walk on the beach. They were holding hands, the camera crew right behind them, when suddenly Austin stopped. He turned to Ally. Mr. Dawson had a huge grin on his face. No one else knew what was going on though. Austin grabbed both of her hands in his. She had a look of confusion on her face.

"Ally, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever since we were sixteen I had this happiness when I thought about you," He whispered the next part.

"When I left you, it was five seconds after that I realized that I had just made the biggest mistake I would ever make. But I kept going. Now that, that is the biggest one. Not leaving you, no. Not coming back was. Then a little while ago, by a miracle called Dez and Trish, you came back into my life. I've been the happiest that I've ever been." He dropped down slowly to one knee. Ally gasped.

"Allison Marie Dawson, would you do me the extreme honor of marrying me?" He said while pulling a little black box out of his back pocket. All the women near by had an audible awwww escape. She stood there, motionless. He was getting nervous. Was she going to say no? Surely she wouldn't, would she? Those thoughts kept running through Austin's mind.

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you Austin!" She said. He stood up, slipped the ring on her finger, picked her up, twirled her around, and kissed her, all as fireworks began going off nearby. Austin began to deepen the kiss and Ally felt like she was in heaven. He hadn't kissed her like that ever. He put his hands on both side of her face and pulled her away from him. Looking at his beautiful girlfriend- now his wife to be.

"Ally, I am so in love with you that words cannot describe it." He said as he brushed her tears of happiness away with his thumb. Ally grinned up at the guy she loved.

"May I give my future daughter-n-law a hug?" Austin's mom asked. Ally hugged her then his dad. Then Sam and Trish and all their parents. Then her dad had her.

"Ally, I am so happy for you." He said. She could tell he was smiling by his voice. She pulled back in the hug.

"Is that what you guys were talking about this morning?" She asked. Her dad just simply grinned. Ally made her way through everyone and found herself in the love of her life's arms again. She sighed happily. He leaned in and pressed his lips gently to hers. He pulled away all to quickly though. She frowned.

"Ally Dawson I love you." He said, and she could easily hear the love he had for her in his voice. She smiled.

"I love you too Austin Moon." He leaned back down and captured her lips once again as the camera men stood by and filmed the life changing moment of both Ally and Austin's lives. They both grinned as nothing that had happened in their life so far could ever top this moment and what they were feeling.

**AN: Well there you have it. That is the end of my story. She's joking you say? No, I am not. I know sadness :( BUT I HAVE HAPPY NEWS! This is not truly the ending. IT is however, the ending to Love's Mysterious Game, but I am doing a sequel to it, think of it as New Moon for all you Twilight fans out there, he says, marry me, she breathes in movie is OVER. So anyways yes there is a sequel coming to fanfiction near you(: haha It's going to have the little reunion as all reality shows do and it's going to have wedding planning and stuff. **

**Now, the real question IS...**

**WHAT SHOULD THE SEQUEL BE CALLED?**

***Keep in mind Love's Mysterious Game is the name of the love show(: **

**I would like to take a moment to dedicate this story to every single person that reviewed because I appreciated it(: like no joke, I really appreciated it(: haha so here we go:**

**ctiger**

**Bubblelina15**

**jenny**

**spoby4eva**

**Puckabrina NaMi SoMa SasuSaku**

**Sasori's-girl99**

**GabbyDJesus**

**4everyoung**

**chelsea**

**soundeffects1201**

**Writingaddict169**

**Jenifer**

**finchelfanforever2015**

**Mystery**

**auslly4ever**

**Kimberlee**

**JuiceBoxLove**

**sophiafreak7797**

**omg**

**xBreakingxSanityx**

**austin-ally**

**R5forLIFE**

**VeVe2941**

**Austin and Ally fan**

**hannahpie45**

**Immortalrunes**

**tiffanygirl**

**canterqueen**

**x kawaiiAngel x**

**ObsessedwithBigTimeRush and M, If I missed any of you let me know and the first chapter will be dedicated to you(: **


End file.
